Vengeance d'un coeur brisé
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Xerxes Break se morfond sur son amour qu'il croyait éternel. OS Xerxes/Reim


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

**Rating :** T

OS écrit pour me vider l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

* * *

_**Vengeance d'un coeur brisé**_

_Je savais que tu aimais les hommes, Reim. Je le savais depuis que tu me l'avais annoncé ce jour merveilleux où nous nous étions unis. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien mon cher ami et je pensais trop naïvement que notre amour serait sincère et éternel. Je ne pouvais pas encore savoir que notre relation était à sens unique car j'avais fermé les yeux plusieurs fois sur ce que je savais. Tu sais, mon Reim, un jour où j'étais venu te parler de notre relation, je t'ai surpris dans ses bras et j'ai bien cru ce jour-là que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je t'ai vu t'emparer avidement de ses lèvres alors que vos corps brûlaient de passion. Je m'étais mis en tête que tu t'étais laissé aller juste une fois et je t'ai accordé une seconde chance tout en te cachant que je vous avais vu. Tu souriais tellement en me voyant que je ne pouvais imaginer que tu pensais à lui et tu avais cette façon de prononcer mon nom qui me faisait chavirer … Et dire que je m'étais trompé en croyant que quand tu associais le mot amour avec la couleur rouge, c'était en référence avec mon unique œil. Si j'avais su la vérité plus tôt, peut-être mon cœur aurait résisté mais je m'accrochais à toi car tu étais ma seule raison de vivre et tu apportais tellement de bonheur à ma vie, mon tendre Reim. J'ai tenu bon car je pensais que tes sentiments pour moi étaient réels et sincères mais j'étais encore une fois bien loin de la vérité. Aurais-je pu prévoir à cette époque que je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre tes mains ? Je ne le pense pas car je ne pouvais pas non plus savoir que tu me trahirais de nouveau. Car oui, Reim, je t'avais encore surpris en train de sourire et rire avec lui ! Tu avais parfaitement le droit d'être joyeux avec les autres et même avec lui mais pas au point de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes tout en glissant tes mains sous sa chemise. Ce que je voyais me rendait presque fou car tu me paraissais toujours gêné et timide dans notre relation alors qu'avec lui tu étais très entreprenant. J'ai eu alors l'idée de tout faire pour te rendre jaloux en allant même dans les bras de Gilbert. Ce pauvre Raven pensait que je l'aimais vraiment car il éprouvait pour moi de l'amour sincère mais il ignorait que je ne faisais que me servir de lui tout comme tu t'étais servi de moi. Ça, je l'avais compris quand j'ai entendu ton cher amant parler de choses qu'il devait ignorer. La seule personne étant au courant, à part moi, se trouvait justement être toi et, même si ton devoir était de tout lui dire pour qu'il garde ses connaissances à jour, tu m'avais promis de garder ça pour toi. Mon Reim, pourquoi as-tu préféré sa compagnie à la mienne ? Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse mais désormais, je n'en ai plus rien à faire car tu as fait ton choix._

_Je n'avais pas réussi à te rendre jaloux en commençant ma relation avec Gilbert même si, il faut bien l'avouer, j'ai cru un instant que ça avait marché. J'étais passé au manoir pour avoir un aperçu de ta réaction lorsque je t'ai vu pleurer. Je me suis senti mal, me croyant à l'origine de tes larmes et je l'ai vu s'approcher. Tu t'es levé en l'entendant entrer et tu l'as plaqué contre le mur en l'embrassant avec force. Je me rappelle de tes paroles ce jour-là … Tu lui as demandé pourquoi il avait osé penser à partir en te laissant et il a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas risquer ta vie. Vous vous êtes échangés des mots d'amour et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience de la situation. Tu n'hésitais pas à le tutoyer lorsque vous étiez seuls alors que dès qu'il y avait une personne en plus dans la pièce, tu jouais l'hypocrite valet vouvoyant avec respect son cher maître. Je t'ai bien fait comprendre que tu devais choisir entre notre amour ou ton travail à son service et tu ne te doutais pas que j'étais au courant de ta relation avec ton cher maître. Tu as hésité puis tu as vainement essayé de me raisonner en disant que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais ma décision était pris, guidée par haine et mon chagrin et j'étais bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Je me suis sadiquement réjoui de te voir pleurer à cause de moi et il s'est écrié qu'il me le ferait payer. Vu que tu n'étais pas prêt à me donner une réponse, j'ai voulu supprimer le problème à la racine, mon Reim. Ton amant avait été touché et grièvement blessé par mes attaques répétées et tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu devais aller le voir car c'était ton rôle en tant que valet. Tu ignorais que j'étais à l'origine du piteux état de ton cher et tendre maître et je ne cessais de t'espionner. Je te voyais prendre sa main déposer des baisers sur ses longs doigts fins, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter de la douleur à mon cœur meurtri. Comment avais-je donc fait pour croire que tu m'aimais alors que tu ne faisais que m'utilise ? L'état de ton maître ne cessait de se dégrader et tu as fini par apprendre que j'étais le responsable. Tu es venu me voir mon tendre Reim, tes yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue et tu as commencé à m'hurler dessus car la seule personne qui comptait pour toi était à deux pas de la mort. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir ce jour-là non plus et mon épée a traversé ton corps. Cette couleur vermeil que tu associais autrefois à l'amour ne provenait ni de mon œil maudit, ni des cheveux de ton amant mais bel et bien de ton sang qui s'étalait sur les dalles de Pandora. Je suis resté longtemps près de ton corps, mon cher Reim et je n'ai pas résisté quand les agents de Pandora m'ont emmené dans les cellules. J'avais entendu dire que le Duc Barma errait désormais dans les couloirs, le regard vide et le visage pâle, tel un mort vivant. Je ne regrette rien de ce jour Reim car tout ce que je regrette provient du passé, quand j'étais certain de ton amour pour moi …_

- Xerxes Break, le Conseil a décidé de votre peine, vous allez être exécuté devant la foule.

Je me lève et suis les gardes de Pandora en me remémorant notre amitié et notre amour, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, mon amour. Je sais depuis longtemps que seule la mort m'attend mais nous serons peut-être réunis mon Reim … Je les vois qui me regarde et certains me demandent pourquoi je t'ai tué. La seule chose que j'arrive à leur répondre c'est « par amour ». Oui, c'était ce que l'on peut appeler un crime passionnel et j'en ressens une incroyable satisfaction. Je monte sur l'échafaud et quelques minutes avant que le bourreau arrive, je croise le regard de Rufus. C'est là que je regrette enfin ce que j'ai fait en voyant cette tristesse sans nom dans ses yeux gris mais le mal est fait désormais. La hache siffle dans l'air et je souris en pensant à toi, mon Reim.


End file.
